


Old wounds-Italian Translation

by Manudb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation, canonverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manudb/pseuds/Manudb
Summary: “Lentamente, Uri tolse le dita dalla ferita da arma da fuoco per poi salire impercettibilmente, fino ad arrivare a toccare una sottile cicatrice della quale riusciva a malapena a vedere l'estremità vista la posizione in cui si trovava. Lunga, liscia e pallida, sulla quale ricordava di aver poggiato le labbra alla debole luce del suo ufficio.”





	Old wounds-Italian Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424601) by [ChillsofFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire). 



**Vecchie ferite**

 

 

La tenue luce solare inizió lentamente ad illuminare la stanza. Rischiaró le tende blu chiaro che schermavano la finestra, diffondendosi lungo le lucide pareti in duro legno, e strisció fino al letto. Una porzione di pelle pallida che, liscia e priva di imperfezioni, cominció a riscaldarsi sotto il suo tocco.

 

Uri aprì lentamente gli occhi. Non si mosse, svegliandosi a poco a poco mentre osservava i raggi del sole filtrare attraverso la finestra.

 

Il lungo cappotto nel quale era avvolto non c'era piú. Uno sguardo pigro in direzione del pavimento gli riveló dove era finito. Sembrava quasi risplendere alla luce, il tessuto di un bianco brillante che rifletteva alcuni raggi che erano riusciti a raggiungerlo.

 

Stette a soppesarlo con lo sguardo per un momento, rilassato sotto la coperta poggiata sulla sua piccola schiena. Un piccolo spostamento della sua gamba che si allungava piano gli fece ricordare che, sotto la coperta, era nudo.

 

Un lieve sorriso si fece largo sul suo volto.

 

Con calma, muovendosi silenziosamente quasi come per non disturbare il letto, Uri cambió posizione, spostando le braccia da sotto il cuscino in modo da poter reggere il capo, che voltó dalla direzione opposta della finestra cosicchè potesse osservare ció che giaceva alla sua sinistra.

 

Anche Kenny stava a pancia in su, la testa girata in modo da dare le spalle ad Uri e alla finestra. Una mano era infilata sotto il cuscino,ed Uri sarebbe stato disposto a scommettere che era stretta intorno l'impugnatura del suo coltello, pronto per attaccare chiunque avesse tentato di entrare nella stanza. Uri lo guardó per un attimo, curioso di vedere se la guardia fosse davvero addormentata. Sapeva che Kenny aveva problemi di insonnia, visto che stava in piedi fino a tardissima ora e si alzava troppo presto per essere in forma. Ma, almeno per ora, sembrava essere nel mondo dei sogni, il respiro avente una cadenza ritmica regolare che calmava Uri man mano che lo ascoltava.

 

Lasció vagare lo sguardo lungo la figura immobile, scorrendo sulle sue spalle muscolose, soffermandosi su ogni marchio e cicatrice mentre scendeva a poco a poco lungo i fianchi coperti parzialmente dalla coperta che condividevano, e arrivando infine a spostarsi sulla leggera curva del torso di Kenny sottostante al soffice cotone.

Lo sguardo di Uri ritornó sulla schiena dell'altro, fermandosi di fronte alla vista delle linee di colore rosa chiaro che deturpavano la schiena e le spalle di Kenny. Un pizzico di tristezza veló il suo grazioso sorriso quando pensó ai marchi che ormai erano scomparsi. Il potere dei giganti era utile al fine di molti scopi, ma lo lasciava incapace di godere alcuni dei piaceri più insignificanti della vita. Come i segni della passione lasciati da un compagno.

 

Accartocciando il pensiero, Uri volse la sua attenzione al resto delle cicatrici che davano personalità alla pelle di Kenny. Rimembró come le aveva avvertite al tatto la notte precedente, come Kenny lo aveva guardato mentre cercava di fissare ogni linea ed imprimerla nella sua memoria, tracciando i marchi ripetutamente con un flebile tocco delle dita. Ognuno di essi aveva una storia, ciascuno custodiva un segreto riguardante l'uomo di cui Uri aveva cominciato a fidarsi. Voleva star a sentire ogni storia che Kenny aveva da raccontare.

 

 _Sei bellissimo._ Gli aveva detto Kenny.

Ma era Kenny ad essere bellissimo. Era un ritratto vivente della vita, e dell'oscuritá che implicava; insomma, il suo opposto sotto tutti i punti di vista. Alto, tenebroso, senza filtri e smodato, dalla rude acutezza e pelle sfigurata, nato dalla parte immorale dell'umanitá, uno spirito reso duro dal combattere, dalla morte e dalla disperazione. Dolore, sacrificio e perdita erano catturati in ogni cicatrice seghettata e filamentosa; mani callose e ruvide per il duro lavoro, così diverse dai suoi soffici palmi.

 

Uri abbassó lo sguardo pensierosamente, rapito dalle grinze delle lenzuola al di sotto dei loro corpi.

 

Forse Kenny era soltanto metá del ritratto della vita, e Uri stesso era il pezzo mancante;l'uomo piccino, giusto, controllato ed educato che era riuscito, per un po', a vivere semplicemente la propria esistenza con le mani pulite e la carne lasciata intonsa. Due facce della stessa medaglia. Due metá di un intero.

 

Uri cambió nuovamente posizione, stavolta alzandosi leggermente facendo peso sui gomiti per potersi avvicinare alla figura addormentata di Kenny. Gli si sistemó accanto, la mano sinistra che si muoveva in modo tale da sfiorare con i polpastrelli la colonna vertebrale di Kenny. La sua pelle era calda, e non si ritrasse a quel tocco. Le dita vagarono più in là, tracciando il bordo di una clavicola affilata, strofinandosi lievemente su una sottile cicatrice bianca.

 

Kenny si mosse, inalando più profondamente rispetto a prima, le braccia che si piegavano sopra e sotto il cuscino come se si stessero contraendo. Uri rimase fermo, in attesa, con le dita ancora delicatamente pressate contro la spalla di Kenny. Poteva avvertire i muscoli tendersi sotto la pelle, che si irrigidivano e rilassavano mentre Kenny si spostava. Il potere che possedevano era evidente, la forza incontrovertibile.

Si chiese se ci si sentiva così nell'accudire una pantera.

 

Quando Kenny divenne di nuovo immobile, la stanza era silenziosa. Uri sorrise tra sé e sé, godendosi il raro momento di pace. Carezzó di nuovo la cicatrice prima di lasciare le dita libere di vagare, mappando tante delle altre ferite datate.

 

-È pericoloso svegliare un uomo armato...-La voce di Kenny era impastata dal sonno, facendola sembrare più profonda del normale. Non si mosse da quella posizione.

 

-Mi sono fidato di te abbastanza da sapere che non rappresentavo un pericolo-mormoró Uri smettendo di muovere le dita. Il suo sorriso si addolcí. -Sei rimasto...-

 

Kenny cambió posizione, voltando il capo per guardare Uri. Un paio di burrascosi occhi grigi lo scrutarono. -Me l'hai chiesto tu.-

Le dita di Uri scivolarono nuovamente sulla schiena dell'altro, disegnando schemi senza senso. -Hai dormito bene?-

Kenny mormoró una risposta affermativa e chiuse gli occhi per bearsi di quel tocco leggero. -Ti stai divertendo?-

Uri fece silenziosamente un cenno con il capo, guardandolo in faccia, assaporando l'espressione rilassata e mite che vedeva così di rado.

 

Subito dopo un momento di quiete, Kenny sollevó una palpebra ed incroció lo sguardo di Uri. Lui non lo distolse, anche se le sue mani si erano nuovamente arrestate, le dita ferme a riposare su una cicatrice leggermente in rilievo proprio sopra un fianco di Kenny.

 

Una luce doveva aver balenato nei suoi occhi; tristezza, rimorso, o qualcosa di scuro e pesante che non era piaciuto a Kenny.

Senza proferir parola, Kenny aggiustò la posizione in cui si trovava, stendendo comodamente la schiena contro la testiera prima di spiegare il braccio per formulare un invito silenzioso. Uri non esitò ad accoglierlo, spingendo contro il fianco dell’altro e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

 

-Non è stata colpa tua*.-Kenny lo circondò con un braccio, una mano posata sulla sua anca.

-La mia famiglia ha dato l'ordine...-

-L'hai fermato.- Un pollice calloso che scorse sulla sua pelle candida. -Lascia perdere.-

 

Uri non disse nulla, si limitò ad ascoltare il suono del respiro di Kenny, il tenue eco del battito cardiaco. Kenny non voleva che si sentisse in colpa, e non aveva alcuna ragione per essere colpevole. O almeno, non per quel motivo. Ciononostante, il fatto di non riuscire a resistere alla maniera in cui le emozioni negative gli creavano un nodo alla gola era più forte di Uri, proprio come era accaduto la notte precedente. Anche Kenny aveva tentato di fermarlo.

 

-Ieri notte...-cominciò Uri con voce flebile, non sicuro di quello che voleva dire.

-Allora?-Kenny non si scompose: il suo pollice continuò a descrivere piccoli cerchi.

Organizzare le idee gli richiese un attimo di riflessione. Cosa voleva dire? Cosa voleva chiedere?

Alla notte precedente era stata data una definizione, indubbiamente fornita da Kenny. Ma Uri non era sicuro di essere d'accordo. Non adesso.

 

Inclinó la testa volgendo lo sguardo in su, in direzione del viso di Kenny. -E se non volessi definirla "solo una distrazione"?-

 

Lo sguardo di Kenny scivolò verso il basso per guardarlo. Il suo pollice si fermó. -La scorsa notte é stata solo questo.-Guardò di nuovo in alto. -Però non significa che non possa condurre a qualcosa di più.-

 

Uri sbattè le palpebre. Kenny non lo guardò più, tuttavia il suo braccio rafforzò la presa su quel corpo magro per un secondo, e il suo pollice riprese ancora una volta il ritmo tanto confortante. Un piccolo, dolce sorriso adornò le labbra di Uri. Abbassò lo sguardo, lasciandolo vagare ancora lungo il petto e lo stomaco di Kenny. Leste dita si accinsero a tracciare le curve e i dossi dei muscoli sodi che si era guadagnato. Kenny si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto, scoprendo il braccio libero per piegarlo sotto la testa in modo da permettere ad Uri di continuare le sue esplorazioni indisturbato.

 

Il sole si diffuse ancora di più all'interno della stanza. Uri disegnò diversi schemi contro la pelle di Kenny, accogliendone il calore, godendosi la leggera sensazione che arrivò non appena gli fece scivolare le dita sui sottili ciuffetti di peli sparsi per il petto. Tracciò i contorni dei fianchi dell'amante, sfiorandolo fino alle tracce combacianti di riccioli che spuntavano da sotto la coperta.

 

Quando si arrestò, Kenny trattenne il respiro. Uri non scostò i polpastrelli dalla cicatrice rotonda e depressa che si trovava appena sopra il fianco destro di Kenny. Ricordò di averla studiata la notte prima, cercando di indovinare come se la fosse procurata. Si chiese se sarebbe stata una cattiva idea domandargli.

 

-La polizia militare-mormorò Kenny, eliminando la possibilità di scelta di Uri. -Sono stato negligente. Hanno avuto un colpo di fortuna.-

Non c'era bisogno di chiedere cosa stesse facendo per meritarsi una pallottola.

 

Lentamente, Uri tolse le dita dalla ferita da arma da fuoco per poi salire impercettibilmente, fino ad arrivare a toccare una sottile cicatrice della quale riusciva a malapena a vedere l'estremità vista la posizione in cui si trovava. Lunga, liscia e pallida, sulla quale ricordava di aver poggiato le labbra alla debole luce del suo ufficio.

 

-Una rissa al bar-disse Kenny sommessamente, lasciando che soltanto Uri potesse sentirle. -C'era un tizio ubriaco incazzato nero e con un coltello.-

Uri si soffermò lí, passando per tutta la lunghezza della ferita guarita molto tempo addietro fino a quando non fu sicuro di riuscire ad identificarla perfino al buio pesto. A Kenny non sembrò dispiacere. Il suo battito cardiaco creò un ritmo rilassante, forte e stabile alle orecchie di Uri.

 

Continuarono il loro nuovo gioco. Uri rimase in silenzio ed immobile, salvo per il movimento che stava compiendo la sua mano mentre cercava ogni marchio ed ascoltava Kenny raccontare la storia di ognuno di essi.

 

Coltellate, inferte da uomini che aveva picchiato e derubato per sopravvivere.

 

Tagli, inferti da chi aveva tentato di approfittarsi di lui.

 

Colpi di pistola, da parte di uomini della Polizia Militare e di chi poteva permettersi un'arma e i proiettili per tenerla carica.

 

Qui, Uri si spostò. Si alzò sui gomiti, sollevando la gamba e mettendosi a cavalcioni su Kenny, il calore dei loro corpi che si mischiava nei punti in cui le porzioni di pelle nuda si toccavano.

 

Kenny fece una breve pausa, indeciso se finire o no il suo racconto sull'irruzione nella base della Polizia Militare che si era stabilita vicino l'entrata per il sottosuolo in uno spettacolo di intimidazione, sfidando i ratti dei bassifondi a strisciare in superficie. Ma Uri lo incoraggiò silenziosamente a continuare, le dita slanciate che tornavano ad accarezzare le cicatrici.

Quando Kenny terminó, Uri si chinò e lasciò un bacio lento e leggero sulla cicatrice da proiettile.

 

Le dita si allontanarono dal torso di Kenny, salendo sulle spalle e scendendo sul braccio sinistro, ancora disteso nel punto del letto in cui Uri era stato. Quando Uri lo smosse, quietamente chiedendo che venisse spostato, Kenny lo assecondò, lasciando che l'arto venisse teso e cullato tra le braccia del biondo.

 

Tagli procurati da vetro e bottiglie rotte, conquistati durante notti da ubriaco fradicio.

 

Una vecchia ustione da una lampada ad olio.

 

Un'incisione di pietra, dovuta anni prima ad una caduta mentre esplorava una grotta con la sorella.

 

Piccole sbucciature nella parte interna delle dita, in cui la lama che aveva usato per fare un gioco con suo nonno lo aveva punto.

 

Uri le scovò tutte, passando da un braccio all'altro mentre Kenny parlava, esaminando e tracciando ogni centimetro della pelle.

Dopo ogni racconto, subito le sue labbra erano al seguito delle dita, strofinando affettuosamente la pelle deturpata, accettando ogni singola parte di Kenny, l'uomo rude e pericoloso proveniente dal sottosuolo, con un bacio.

 

-Soddisfatto?-chiese Kenny appena l'ultima cicatrice fu scoperta. Non si era mosso molto durante il processo, e adesso continuava a stare fermo, i suoi occhi che guardavano Uri da vicino.

 

-Sì, per adesso.- Uri lasció che le sue dita scorressero fluidamente su e giù per il braccio di Kenny, segnando distrattamente le indistinte linee delle vene. Kenny spostó il braccio, stendendolo in modo da poter prendere il viso del più basso tra le mani.

Uri non esitó a premere il palmo contro la sua schiena, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi a quel tocco.

 

-Sei un uomo strano, Uri...-borbottó Kenny.

 

Un sorrisetto affiorò alle labbra di Uri. -Sei tu ad essere rimasto con me...-

 

Stavolta toccava a Kenny sorridere. Un lato della sua bocca si incurvò all'insù mentre emetteva un breve sbuffo di divertimento. -Giá.-

Uri gli diede un bacio sul palmo della mano prima di muoversi un'altra volta, adesso per stendersi su Kenny, l'orecchio poggiato contro il suo petto. Kenny rimise la coperta nello stesso posto da cui era scivolata per coprire i loro corpi prima di cingere la vita di Uri con un braccio.

 

Lasciarono che un piacevole silenzio calasse tra di loro, nessuno dei due intenzionato a muoversi e spezzare il pacifico incantesimo. Uri non voleva che finisse. Non avrebbe voluto che la notte precedente terminasse. Poi, proprio come in quel momento, si sentì di nuovo se stesso.

Si sentiva come se potesse dimenticare quasi del tutto dei poteri che possedeva, le orribili memorie e le oscure veritá che gli erano state donate e non avrebbe mai potuto condividere.

 

E anche se era egoistico da parte sua, anche se sapeva di aver del lavoro da svolgere e completare, Uri non voleva lasciar andare Kenny.

 

Perché, quando Kenny era con lui, si sentiva al sicuro. Si sentiva integro.

 

Quando Kenny era con lui, le voci del passato erano mute.

**Author's Note:**

> *la famiglia di Uri ha incaricato quest'ultimo di assegnare a Kenny una serie di omicidi, e quando si rende conto che la sua guardia ha fatto davvero ciò che gli aveva detto, è in preda al rimorso. 
> 
>  
> 
> Quando parlo di storie corte e semplici che rubano il cuore, mi riferisco a questa.  
> In 2457 parole, l'autrice è riuscita a racchiudere l'essenza dei Kenuri, proprio come ce li ha mostrati Isayama.  
> Per Uri, Kenny farebbe di tutto e, come abbiamo anche visto nell'anime, sarebbe disposto a diventare letteralmente un mostro.  
> Per Kenny, Uri sarebbe disposto a stargli sempre accanto per spronarlo ad amare se stesso.  
> Credo che non ci sia una relazione come quella tra questi due nel manga, e anche se in poche pagine, Isayama é riuscito a creare una storia completa ed emozionante. 
> 
> Un grazie speciale a ChillsofFire, che mi ha concesso di tradurre la sua storia.
> 
>  
> 
> When I speak about simple and easy stories that steal the heart of a reader, I'm referring to stories like this one.  
> In a nutshell, the author has been able to contain the true essence of Kenuri, just like Isayama has shown them.  
> For Uri, Kenny would to anything and, as we also saw in the anime, he'd be willing to literally become a monster.  
> For Kenny, Uri would always be ready to stay close to him and praise him with a lot of words full of love to spur him to love his true self.  
> I think that there isn't a relationship similar to the one this two share in Aot, and even though they appeared together only in a few pages, Isayama managed to create a complete and touching story.
> 
> A special thanks to ChillsofFire, who allowed me to translate her story.


End file.
